


A Time Of Change

by TheGreatFishstick



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood Magic, But so is everyone else, F/F, F/M, Rebel Mages, Skyhold Is lit, Trans!Woman Hawke, Trans!Woman Protagonist, Trigger Warning! Gender Dysphoria, Trigger Warning! Misgendering, and not all templars are bad either, not all mages are bad, rebel templars, the chantry is a mess, trans!characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatFishstick/pseuds/TheGreatFishstick
Summary: Follow the adventures of Liala of clan Lavellan, as she attempts to deal with chaos left after the Conclave.





	A Time Of Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryDragon/gifts).



> So this whole work began because of a conversation I had with MaryDragon. It all happened because I told her about how I was disappointed about the lack of transgender protagonists in the dragon age fandom, and she basically told me that if I didn't like it, I should fix it. So that's what I'm doing

Hey so I really doubt anyone even reads this stuff but if anyone does, don’t worry. I’ll repost the first chapter, I just need to do somethings first.


End file.
